1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an alert method and alert systems thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rate of car accidents is increasing as the use of motorized vehicles for transportation becomes more common. According to data from the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation, 20 to 30 percent of car accidents are due to driver fatigue and slow response time on the part of drivers.
Due to the development of technology and advances in the motor-vehicle industry, more and more vehicles are adopting electronic technology to detect driver fatigue, thus helping to prevent or reduce car accidents.